


Профессионалы

by JayLeeStory



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	Профессионалы

Шульдих зубами подтянул рукав рубашки (в правой руке пистолет, в левой граната, а чертова пуговица отлетела так не вовремя!), мельком взглянул на часы, устроился поудобнее и приготовился ждать. Холодный бетон под задницей, груда битых кирпичей под правым ботинком, балкончик метр на два. Прекрасное место для засады, мать его так. Кроуфорд, зараза, сидит сейчас в мягком кожаном кресле и потягивает Арманьяк. У каждого своя работа, кто бы спорил, но иногда распределение ролей начинает напрягать.

– В следующий раз я иду на переговоры, а ты морозишь задницу, пророк чертов, – пробормотал Шульдих сквозь зубы. Ждать стоя было бы гораздо удобнее, но тогда его можно будет заметить с улицы. Когда цель пройдет по коридору, у Шульдиха будет от шести до десяти секунд на то, чтобы выстрелить мужчине в голову, рвануть зубами чеку, швырнуть гранату внутрь, сигануть вниз, на крышу соседнего здания, и скрыться до того, как телохранители начнут пальбу. Бывало и хуже.

Шульдих, конечно, понимал, что Кроуфорд для такой работы не годится, так что он, в общем, был не в обиде. Но настроение от этого не улучшалось.

В коридоре послышались шаги, и Шульдих напрягся было, но тут же расслабился: во-первых, для цели рано, Кроуфорд так быстро с ним не закончит, во-вторых, шаги одиночные, а цель без сопровождения не ходит. Шульдих опустил пистолет и закрылся щитом. На балконе никого нет, проходи мимо.

Однако шаги остановились как раз напротив дверного проема. Затем незнакомец шагнул вперед, и Шульдих воззрился на вошедшего с вызовом – что было крайне затруднительно для сидящего на полу, так как незнакомец был весьма высок; пожалуй, выше Кроуфорда.

– Ну и какого черта? – поинтересовался Шульдих. – Работать мешаешь, между прочим.

Высокий незнакомец в черном плаще сделал еще один шаг, луна осветила его лицо – точнее, то, что было у него вместо лица, – и Шульдих присвистнул.

– Если ты – тот, о ком я думаю, то ты очень не вовремя, – сообщил он с раздражением. – Куча неоконченных дел осталось, вот одно прямо сейчас начнется, а ты загораживаешь обзор.

– ТВОЕ ВРЕМЯ ПРИШЛО, – произнес незнакомец. Его губы (или, точнее, челюсти) при этом не шевелились, голос как будто возникал у Шульдиха в голове. Телепат ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, этим меня не удивишь, – ответил он – также мысленно. – Я, конечно, не думаю обычно ЗАГЛАВНЫМИ БУКВАМИ, считаю это дурным тоном, знаешь ли, но суть от этого не меняется.

– Я ПРИШЕЛ ЗА ТОБОЙ. – Незнакомец сделал еще один шаг вперед, оперся на перила балкона, не глядя на Шульдиха.

– Надеюсь, с земли тебя не видно? – сварливо поинтересовался Шульдих, в очередной раз проверяя, мягко ли нажимается спусковой крючок. – А то завалишь мне все дело.

– МЕНЯ НЕ ВИДИТ НИКТО, КРОМЕ ВОЛШЕБНИКОВ, КОШЕК И УМЕРШИХ.

– И паранормов, – проворчал Шульдих. – Как выяснилось.

Фигура в плаще обернулась и два крохотных синих огонька уставились на телепата из пустых глазниц – как ему показалось, с любопытством.

– Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ – ТВОЕ ВРЕМЯ ПРИШЛО. ПОЭТОМУ ТЫ ВИДИШЬ МЕНЯ.

– Сказал, сказал, – пробурчал Шульдих. – Тебя не затруднит отойти на шаг вправо? А то гранату бросать будет неудобно.

– ХОРОШО. – Фигура отодвинулась в сторону.

Некоторое время было тихо. Шульдих сосредоточенно сопел, пытаясь одновременно поддернуть сползающий рукав рубашки и не выпустить из виду дверной проем (уже скоро), его собеседник деликатно молчал. Наконец, когда Шульдих прекратил возиться и замер, посчитав, что полностью готов к операции, незнакомец спросил:

– ТЕБЕ НЕ СТРАШНО?

Все-таки любопытный. Шульдих ухмыльнулся.

– Не особенно. Мне, конечно, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но никуда я с тобой не пойду. По крайней мере, сегодня.

– ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ТАК ДУМАЕШЬ?

– Я тут торчу уже три часа, замерз как собака и хочу жрать. И еще хочу джакузи с тремя очаровательными нимфетками – пусть будет блондинка, брюнетка и рыжая… Ну ладно, без рыжей я обойдусь. В общем, я хочу закончить дела и устроить оргию. Тебе не кажется, что будет несправедливо лишить меня заслуженного отдыха?

– СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ НЕТ. ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО Я.

– Вот и Кроуфорд с тобой почти согласен, только он считает, что вместо справедливости есть профессионализм. То есть практически дословно тебя повторяет. 

– НЕ ПОНЯЛ.

– А что тут понимать? – Шульдих привстал, замер на корточках, примостив пистолет на правом колене. Шаги и голоса пока не были слышны, но отголоски мыслей он уловил. Еще минута или около того. – Ты делаешь свою работу, а Кроуфорд – свою. Каждый из вас делает ее хорошо, и я могу надеяться, что профессионализм Кроуфорда перевесит твой. Потому что он меня еще ни разу не подводил, а тебя я впервые вижу.

– ОДНАКО ЧЕРЕЗ ПОЛТОРЫ МИНУТЫ ТЫ УМРЕШЬ, И Я ЗАБЕРУ ТЕБЯ. – Синие огоньки в глазницах смотрели без враждебности, с интересом.

– Да ладно, это только один из вариантов будущего, – ухмыльнулся Шульдих. – Ты не специалист.

В следующий момент он выпрямился в полный рост, выстрелил, затем рванул чеку и швырнул гранату в полутемный коридор, который тут же наполнился криками, вспышками и грохотом выстрелов. Шульдих не стал всматриваться и вслушиваться: одним прыжком взлетел на перила, оттолкнулся, взмыл в воздух, приземлился на соседней крыше, рубероид спружинил под ногами, справа – в сантиметре, не больше – просвистела пуля, и Шульдих даже успел подумать: наверное, та самая, повезло – а потом рвануло, и тут же все стихло, он нырнул в двери, скатился вниз по лестнице, привалился спиной к грязной стенке и смог наконец-то отдышаться.

* * *

Через час, в номере отеля, Шульдих закончил перевязку кроуфордовского плеча и, затягивая последний узел, поинтересовался:

– Так как насчет блондинки и брюнетки?

Оракул, занятый критическим осмотром бинтов, не снизошел до ответа. Шульдих осклабился и полез в бар.

Кроуфорд осторожно пошевелил рукой. Пуля прошла навылет, даже кость не задела – ничего страшного, зато благодаря этому другая пуля вонзилась в рубероид, а не в шею телепата.

– Прикинь, Кроуфорд, тут пива нет, зато полно виски и мартини. Ну точно, надо звать девочек, мартини явно для них. Можно, конечно, и на двоих сообразить, но коньяка тут тоже нет, и не думаю, что в этой дыре найдется тот, что тебе понравится, так что нас спасут только девочки.

– С кем ты разговаривал на балконе? – спросил Кроуфорд. Тираду телепата он проигнорировал.

– О. – Шульдих выпрямился. – Ты заметил? Интересный тип.

– Я заметил Бинки у парадного входа.

– Что еще за Бинки?

– Не важно. Ты понял, с кем говорил?

– Да как тут не понять, Кроуфорд. – Телепат скривился. – Ты в курсе, что рано или поздно мы все равно…

– Разумеется. – Кроуфорд кивнул. – Он – профессионал своего дела, и когда-нибудь он своего добьется.

– Лучше бы попозже, – заметил телепат. Кажется, встреча с высоким незнакомцем все-таки произвела на него большее впечатление, чем он пытался изобразить.

– Я тоже профессионал, Шульдих. И пока что мне всегда удавалось у него выиграть.

– Я ему примерно так и сказал. – Телепат отсалютовал оракулу стаканом с виски.

– Не сомневаюсь. – Кроуфорд усмехнулся. – А теперь, Шульдих – что ты там говорил про девочек?


End file.
